Be careful of dark allyways
by IceKeys-Love
Summary: Lucy was left behind...again. When the team comes back from a dangerous mission, Lucy runs off and meets a stranger. Will he change her forever? What will happen when he's taken out of jail? Rated T for language Graylu
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Lucy walked into the guild, crying. She sat down at the bar. "What's wrong Lucy?" Mira asked. "They left on a job without me. They said it was, 'too **

**would dangerous for you Lucy.' Don't they know I can take care of myself?"**

**AT THE SAME TIME:**

**"She can take care of herself you know!" Gray protested. "Gray, come on! We have to save her on every single job we go on! And on this job she **

**would be killed." Natsu said unfeelingly.**

**BACK AT THE GUILD:**

**"I'm sorry Lucy." Mira said, looking through her book of jobs. Her eyes widened. "Oh wow... the job they took pays 100,000 jewl per person! The **

**requester must be really rich!" Lucy paled. "Something wrong Lucy?" Mira questioned. "No. Hey Mirs-san, Can I have a drink?" Mira nodded, and set **

**a mug of beer on the bar-top. Lucy slowly started to sip the alcoholic drink. The more she thought about the team the angrier she was at them. She **

**drank one drink after another... and another, and another... and so on. Once she started to look tipsy, Mira tried to stop giving into her requests for **

**more. Lucy slumped over the bar-top, her half-closed eyes staring into space. "WE'RE BACK!" Natsu shouted. Lucy looked up and blinked, trying to **

**focus on her friends who just got back. They walked over to Lucy. "Hey Lucy!" Gray said. In an undertone he added, "Sorry we left you behind." He **

**glared at Natsu. Lucy smiled. "Tha's okay Gray. Jus' don't-hic-don't do it again." Gray frowned. "You doin' alright Luce?" Mira sighed. "No she's not **

**okay. She was so upset you guys left her that she decided to get drunk." Gray smirked. "That explains it." He noticed Wendy staring quizzically at **

**Lucy. "She's alright Wendy, she's just... tired." Wendy shrugged. "'Kay." And she walked over to Romeo. Natsu walked over to them. "Hey Lucy! How**

** ya doin'?" "Fine thanks-hic-" She said. "Whaaat about-hic- you?" "Heh. Whats up with her?" Natsu asked Gray. "Whaddya think Flamebrain?" "_I_ **

**think she had a little bit too much to drink. He waved his fist. "A good punch should sober her up!" Lucy, who heard and registered this, got there **

**first. *_Smack_!* Natsu was on the floor holding his cheek in pain, Gray was laughing his ass off, Erza was smiling, and Lucy, who was barely able to **

**stand, was tottering towards the door. "Someone should go after her. In that condition she's not going to do so well." Mira said. Gray smirked. "With **

**the heat outside, and all the alcohol she's consumed, she's probably highly flammable at the moment." Everyone laughed. "Gray, how about you go **

**after her and take her home?" Mira suggested. "Whaaat? No way." "Yeah Gray! That'sa great idea! Or are you scared to deal with falling over girls?" **

**Kana teased. "Fine, fine!" He stood up, hands in his pockets, and walked out the door. He rounded a corner that led to an allyway, and saw a sight he **

**never thought he would see. A muscular boy with dark clothes was pressing Lucy against the side of a building. Lucy didn't look scared at all. In fact, **

**she was staring into the dark brown eyes of the complete stranger, and she was smiling drunkenly. The stranger leaned in to kiss her and Lucy **

**graciously accepted. Their lips met. Embarassed, Gray averted his eyes, turned around, and walked back to the guild. When he got back, Mira **

**frowned at him. "Lucy's house is a ten minute walk at least, you weren't even gone for six. What happened?" Gray smirked. "She'll be fine. Someone **

**found her. I'll be happy to remind her what happened, when she gets here tomorrow." "If she even is here. Remember, the more you drink, the more**

** hung-over you are in the morning. Counting on how much she drank, I wouldn't be surprised if she's in bed until the day after tomorrow." We all **

**laughed. "Well, what did happen?" Erza asked. "Well, I turned into an allyway and saw her making out with someone." I rolled my eyes. "I doubt **

**she'll even remember doing so." Erza nodded and went back to eating her cake.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up to someone saying my name. I sat up, guessing that it was either Natsu or Gray, but instead seeing a complete stranger in my living room. "Hey." he said in a beautiful deep mellow accent. "Wanna come meet the crew today?" I was surprised. "Uhhhh..." I didn't know what to say. I felt that I somehow could trust him. "That kiss last night... was amazing." I blushed. Kiss? I was drunk yesterday so... maybe I did. He was cute, I had to admit. The dark skinned, muscular body, the dark brown eyes and the messy black hair. Maybe I should go. He seemed nice. Plus, I needed to know if I could trust him or not. "Sure! I'd be glad to!" He smiled. "Let's go then!" He grabbed my hand and we ran out the door and... down an allyway!? Is this guy homeless or something? He led me to the end of the allyway where there was a tiny make-shift shack. He opened the door. "Hey guys!" He called. About ten men and five girls sat in the shack talking. Someone called out, "'Sup Gust?" Gust? That's a cool name. "Hey! Is that the girl?" A girl yelled out. Gust smirked. "Yup. Her name's Lucy." "She's a hottie. She looks a bit like Azami." Gust looked at me. "Yeah, she does kinda." He changed the subject. "I'll introduce you to everyone." We went around the shack. Everyone was so nice. "Hey." I said to him. "You wanna meet my friends now?" He agreed. We walked over to Fairytail, holding hands. "Hi everybody!" I yelled, then led Gust over to the bar, where everyone was sitting. "This is Wendy." He was very sweet with her, I was surprised. "This is Erza and Natsu." "Hey, I've heard about you! My friends and I admire you, Titania." Erza smiled. "Thank you." I saw Gray sitting back in his chair smirking. "And this is Gray." "Hey." Gray greeted us. "I saw you guys last night, in that ally." He tipped his head to the side. "Do you always take advantage of pretty, drunk girls?" I was shocked. "Gray!" I swung around. "C'mon Gust. Let's go." I stalked outside. Once we were out of earshot, I asked him, "Can I join your group?" He smiled. "Sure. But we're gonna have to get you some looser clothing. We do a lot of running." I grinned happily. " 'Kay! How 'bout I go shopping and you go back and I'll meet you there?" "Sounds good to me! See ya!" He ran off towards the allyway and I went to the local clothing store. I bought three loose tank tops, four stretchy mini shorts, and two pairsof decent running shoes. I got home and changed into the dark blue tank top, the black stretchy mini shorts, and the red and white sneakers. I ran to the shack, leaving the rest of my stuff at home. Along the way I couldn't shake of the feeling that I was being followed. I took multiple short cuts to the ally until the feeling left. I walked into the tiny shelter just as it started to rain. Hard. All of us fooled around, and I don't know why I did it, but I let a girl named Katamakami (we just call her Kami,) tattoo their mark onto the back of my neck. The symbol was fire in the shape of a heart with chains for a boarder. It was slow going and slightly painful, but looking in a small mirror, I saw that the mark was very pretty. After the rain stopped I said good-bye and walked home. I kicked off my shoes and crawled into bed. I had had a good day. Maybe tomorrow would be the same.

As it turns out, it was. And the day after that, and the day after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Gray's P.O.V

I don't trust that guy. Lucy may, but I don't. I'm worried about her. I tried to follow her, but she shook me off. The guild doors opened. My head snapped up. Lucy

walked in. She had her back to me. She had something on the back of her neck. A heart with chains. "Lucy!" I called. I walked up to her. "Is that... a tattoo?" She

glared at me. "Yes, it is. You got a problem with it?" She said coldly. Oh god, Lucy's going punk. That couldn't be good. I stared and shook my head. "Good." She

walked to the other side of the bar and sat down. She was wearing a loose tank top, shorts, and... sneakers? Something weird was going on. I don't think I have ever

seen Lucy in shoes with flat heels and I have never seen her wear loose or stretchy clothing.

Lucy's P.O.V

I walked out of the guild, angry because Natsu had punched Gray into me. I stalked to the ally and met Gust. Over the last week, we had been training. "Het Luce!

We're gonna play a game today!" I looked up, my mood brightened a little bit. "What are we playing?" "Capture the flag." I frowned. That's such an easy game to

play. I thought I was going to be bored out of my mind until he led me to the ladder that led to the roof tops. "Wait. CTF... on the ROOFS!?" Gust smiled. "Yep.

C'mon, it's fun!" I hesitantly climbed up the ladder with him. After everyone assembled, he explained the rules and made teams. "Ready, GO!" He grabbed my hand.

"Let's go!" We darted across the line drawn in chalk, and jumped over the chasem seperating the two buildings. Well, he jumped. I froze. I looked in back of me. Two

people were coming to tag me. "Come on! Jump!" I stepped back, took a deep breath, and ran ahead. I leaped over the drop and onto the other buildings. It wasn't

actually that scary. We carried on like that for a while, out-running the other team and jumping onto the other buildings. Soon we saw a huge building loom up ahead

of us. A flag fluttered in the breeze. "There!" Gust shouted. We jumped onto the other roof. I scrambled up the flag-pole, grabbed the flag and yelled, "WE WIN!"

"Nice job Luce." Gust called from below. I slid back down. All of us decided to hang out on the building for a while. Someone went back and got the CD player. "Hey

Luce, you wanna get back at your friends for leaving you behind on that mission?" I nodded. "Watch this." He grabbed the CD player, put it next to the giant air

conditioner that we had, put in a CD, and turned it up full blast. Almost instantly yells and curses started to drift up from the building. One was louder than most.

"Those bastards are at it again! I've had it! I am going up there!" All of us started to laugh. We began to stomp on the roof top to annoy them further. "Get your sorry

asses off our guild!" I leaned over the side of the rail. "Not on your life!" I started to laugh again. Until they started to climb up. "Oh, guys! We gotta go!" I told the

group. We leaped across the drop and ran, laughing our heads off.

Normal P.O.V

Team Natsu climbed over the side of the building to see a familiar flash of blode hair dissapear over the side of a building way off in the distance. "Dammit! We lost

'em!" Natsu whined. Erza scowled. "I want to know where those bastards live. I want to call the police on them." Gray replied. "I know where they are. Or at least, I

have a pretty good idea." They looked at him. "This way." Gray said. They climbed back down, and Gray led them over to the ally. They ran towards the little shack

and banged the door open, but no one was there. Little did they know, that they had multiple hide-outs, scattered among the allys. "Dammit!" Gray cursed. They

went back to the guild to find Lucy sitting at a table, drinking a cup of tea. They stalked over to her. "What the hell do you think you're playing at?" She tipped her

head to one side. "Whaddya mean?" They stared at her. "We mean, why are you acting like somebody else, why are you treating your guild like you never knew

them, and why are you starting to act like a street person?" Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Stop talking nonsense. I got here an hour ago." They looked at her

incedgidusly. "We just saw you! You just jumped down the side of a building with that stupid, trouble causing gang!" Lucy abruptly stood up, a cold, furious look on

her face. "Do Not insult my friends! They've been nicer to me than you have!" She turned and walked out the door. The team exchanged worried glances. "I'll go after

her." Gray volunteered. He ran out the door.

Gray's P.O.V

I really hope she doesn't kill me. I finally caught up to her. "Luce! Stop! I wanna talk to you for a minute." She didn't slow her pace. I ran up behind her and grabbed

her shoulder. "Lucy!" Her head snapped back to look at me and without warning, her hand flew around and slapped me. I fell back. "Don't touch me!" She yelled. At

least she had stopped. I darted forwards and trapped her hands against her waist. "You're not going anywhere until I talk to you!" She struggled, but I still was

stronger then her, even with the training she had apparently been going through. "Lucy! Pull yourself together! I'm your friend! You can talk to me!" "You are not my

friend! Let go of me!" Ouch. That hurt. You Are Not My Friend. That's the worst possible thing to say to me. "Lucy, why are you acting like this? We are your friends!

We want you to be safe!" She glared at me as she twisted. "I am safe!" She hissed. Suddenly she called out, "Gust! Help!" I covered her mouth with my hand, but

since all the pressure I was using to keep her from getting away was focus in my hands, I lost my balance. Once the hand lifted up to muffle her shouts, I fell

forwards. "Gah!" Lucy let out a muffled, "Kyaa!" and almost hit her head. I used my hand to cusion her head from hitting the hard cobblestone. I cried out and

jumped back. My finger was bent in a weird way. I didn't think it was supposed to bend so far right on the seconed knuckle. "F**k!" Lucy slipped away and ran

towards her own house. I saw her bolt the dead-bolt from the inside. I heard a click of a handle lock. Cursing, I stood up, and walked back to the guild, grimmacing. I

walked over to Mira. "Hey Mira, is my finger broken?" She gasped. "Yes, it is! How did you do that?" I ignored her question. She put it on a splint and told me to not

aggrivate it anymore than it already was. I walked over to the team and told them the bad news. Not that my finger was broken, but that Lucy didn't count us as her

friend anymore. I heard Erza make a little choking noise and saw her put her head in her hands. Her shoulders started to shake. "I feel really bad about this." She

sobbed. Natsu put his hand on her back. He looked at me and quietly said, "I have a feeling this isn't going to end well." I shook my head. "I don't think it is either."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's P.O.V

I ran home and locked the door behind me. Why was I so furious at all of them? Why was I so confused? I began to cry. "Why... why did this all happen!? Why?" I fell onto my bed. "I don't know why I'm-" I cut myself off, starting a new sentence, ceasing to cry. "Why? Isn't it obvious? It's because they think I'm weak. They think you can't care for myself, that I need to depend on them at all times. Well, how wrong they are." Darkness clouded my vision. "I'll show them..."

* * *

Mizu-chan- Eh heh... sorry for the miniscule chapter thingy and the looooonnnnngggg HIATUS I was on. I just updated I came back, and I'm going to now write an acual chapter for this story! I had a bad bad bad writers block!

Lucy- Oh Mizu-chan... I know what it's like. Right now, I have no idea where Jenifer and Hank are going to go for their honeymoon!

Mizu-chan- ... Hank...?

Lucy- Yes?

Mizu-chan- Nothing. Great name... sorry minna!


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu's P.O.V

I stood up and stretched. "Happy! Let's go see if Lucy has come to her senses!" The blue exceed sprang

up happily. "Aye!" I ran towards the guild doors with Happy in tow. I felt a hand grab the back of my

scarf and heard a muffled gasp of pain. I turned around to see Gray, despite his broken finger, holding

on to my scarf in order to hold me back. "Natsu, I-I don't think you should go." I cocked my head to the

side. "Why not?" Gray let go. "Because she might hurt you Natsu. When I went after her... she slapped

me." He uncovered the bandage that was on one side of his face and I winced. The area was dark

purplish back, and it was a large bruise to, with red around the edge. Gray replaced the cover. "That's

how powerful she's gotten. That was made by a back hand slap. I doubt even you could do that." I was

about to reply when I heard a sound I had missed for a long time. The soft clipping noise of high heel

sandals on the wooden floor. I turned around. Lucy was making her way toward us. She stopped in

front of me, and I looked her up and down. She was wearing her pink tube top and a tan mini skit,

complete with her favorite red sandals with heels. Just like the Lucy we knew. "I...I'm sorry guys." She

walked over to Gray and hugged him. Gray flinched and tried to pull away. "Gray... I'm sorry for

slapping you last night. I don't know what I've been doing!" She wailed, tears welling up in her eyes.

Gray awkwardly patted her on the head, and mouthed to me, _"Do you smell any alcohol on her? I think _

_she's drunk."_ I shook my head, mouthing back, _"Completely sober."_ Lucy pulled away. "I guess you

all wont trust me after all that I did. But... I got my tattoo removed." I ran up to her pulled her head

down so I could look at her neck. "Really? Good. It didn't suit you." Lucy giggled and nodded slowly.

"I messed up guys. Big time." I smiled. "I'm glad you're back!" Happy flew up and hugged her. "Aye!

'Cause then I wouldn't be able to tell you that your butt is big without you killing me!" She pulled his

cheeks. "I would do that anyways you annoying cat!" Gray and I laughed. I looked at him as he looked

at Lucy and saw a certain fondness in his gaze. I smiled and gently tugged his shirt, gesturing towards

the guilds back doors. He nodded and turned to Lucy. "Lucy? How about you go see Erza, she's been

depressed since what happened yesterday." Lucy bowed her head and scurried over to Erza, who, when

she looked up, pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "C'mon." I pulled Gray outside, and when we were

out of earshot, I asked him, "Gray, what do you think when someone mentions Lucy?" He went a tiny

bit pink and looked surprised. I grinned. I'd hit his soft spot.

Gray's P.O.V

_What do I think of when someone mentions Lucy? To be honest, in a short sentence, I would say she is _

_the most wonderful, most beautiful woman in the world, and I wouldn't give up on her even if she _

_changes so much, she hates my very soul. _Instead, I said, "Uhmmm... she's smart?" It didn't help that I

knew I was turning as red as an apple. Natsu snorted. "Come on Gray. We both know that's not true. I

saw the way you were looking at her." I felt even more heat go up to my face. "I think she's cute. Is that

enough?" Natsu was quiet for a minute, then he burst out laughing. "Fine! But you really think she's

going to like you back?! Ha ha ha!" I grabbed the front of his shirt. "Well, I have a better chance than

you! I don't destroy a whole freakin' town!" Natsu punched me. "Hey! With that last one you helped!"

"Shut up Flame Brain!" "Ice Bastard!" I kicked him into the wall of the guild and, seeing how it had

been weakened by our previous fights, cracked and was demolished. The guild went silent. When the

dust cleared, everyone saw me standing with my foot in a kicking position, the one I froze in when

Natsu had been sent flying across the guild hall. I stood up straight and scratched the back of my head.

"Eh heh... sorry..." "Gray..." I looked at Erza's threatening aura and ran for it. "Holy shit! Please don't

kill me!" I heard the guild members laughing. I ran home and locked the door behind me. "Oh god. I

just said I don't destroy stuff and I just busted a hole in the wall." I heard a knock that the door I was

leaning against. I turned around and opened it. "L-Lucy! What are you doing here?" She smiled. "I'm

going on a vacation. To... to clear my mind a bit more. I'm going alone," She added when she saw my

mouth open to ask if she wanted us to come. "Don't tell anyone, I just thought I could trust you. If they

ask, just tell them that I went to go on a solo job. I don't want Natsu or Erza or even _you_, destroying the

hotel." I laughed. "You can trust me Lucy! I wont tell anyone." She smiled. "Thanks Gray. And," She

looked over her shoulder as she walked away, "I really am sorry. You see I...I..." She blushed. "What?"

She turned. "N-nothing. Never mind. Bye!" I cocked an eyebrow, shrugged, and went back inside,

hoping that Lucy would be back soon. I had come to miss her so much. I narrowed my eyes. Something

was still bothering me. Lucy hadn't mentioned her new boyfriend, Gust. That guy had looked at Lucy

with such love that day when Lucy went to introduce him to us, he wouldn't just up and disappear. And

if he had dumped her Lucy would've told us. Something was wrong, and I intended to know what it

was.

Lucy's P.O.V

I sighed and let the sickly sweet smile drop from my face, to be replaced by a smirk. I ran down to the

alleyway, thinking to myself, _'It's all too easy! I knew they liked me and missed me, but I practically _

_have them wrapped around my finger! Ha ha!'_ I kicked the door open and shouted, "Oi, Gust! I'm

back!" I felt his arms wrap around me. "Sorry for not being here in a while." I kissed his cheek and he

gently pulled away. I grinned. "I've got an idea! Wanna hear it?" He smiled. "Sure Luce! What is it?" I

grabbed his collar and pulled his ear down to my mouth, and I whispered my idea to him. We grinned

like crazy people. "Well, that'll definitely get us a better place then this old shack! Let's do it! Who do

you wanna bring?" I thought for a moment, then pointed at the people I chose. "Chinatsu, Chikako,

Daiki, Kimiko, Yuki." When Gust told them, they smirked and high fived me and complimented me on

my great idea. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I yelled, and with a cheer, we ran out the

door and to the train station, stopping only to buy our special outfits at a mall. At the train station, in a

secluded corner, we decided where to go. "Luce, you came up with the idea. Where should we go?" I

thought for a moment, scowling at the tourist map. "Well, Otanami is known for its gold mines, we

might get a good haul there, but in this part of Hikari no machi* there are a bunch of really wealthy

people." Chikako spoke up. "I think we should go to that part of Hikari no Machi. It sounds like we

might get a better deal there." We nodded in agreement. "Let's go!" We bought our tickets and went on

our way to Hikari no Machi.

* * *

Mizu-chan- Like it? Hate it? Tell me please? Do you know what they're doing? Do you know why I'm asking you all these questions?

Lucy- *sigh. Mizu-chan is sick, so I think she's going crazy. Well, I personally don't like what she's making me do, but she asked me to talk because her throat is hurting a lot. Well, here goes. Hikari no Machi, (I think that's what it is,) means, Town of Light in Japanese, and- What? Oh, Mizu-chan just gave me these papers... oh, they're OC information papers... let's see.

Gust- Male. Age 18, Dark skin, brown eyes, black spiky hair, muscular, amazing voice. Kind yet mischievous, and he is a street person among his friends. The leader of the street people.

Chinatsu & Chikako- Identical twin brothers. Age 17, they have close cropped white blonde hair, tan skin, electric blue eyes, and slender builds.

Daiki- Female. Age 16, long straight brown hair, jade green eyes, almost white skin, a tiny bit muscular, but more agile than muscular.

Kimiko- Female. Straight short black hair, age 15, black eyes, slender build.

Yuki- Male. Age 12, youngest in the group, orphan. Spiky white hair, one blue earring. (Not a feminine type earring, the ones you see on boys.) Emerald green eyes, pale skin. Do not be deceived by his appearance.

…...

Mizu-chan... why should we not be deceived by his appearance?

Mizu-chan- *Grins evilly.

Lucy- Uhm... s-see you later guys... *Shiver.


End file.
